


A little dream of me

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Menciones de hospitales, es Joly, es lo que tiene, y de enfermedades
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre le había costado conciliar el sueño por las noches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como ejercicio para librarme del bloqueo del escritor, por encargo de un amigo que quería 'Jehan/Joly y sueño'. Es la primera vez que escribo esta pareja y el fluff no es lo mío así que críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

Siempre le había costado conciliar el sueño por las noches, desconectar de todas sus preocupaciones y cerrar los ojos para dejarse envolver por los brazos de Morfeo: ya desde pequeño solía permanecer tendido en su cama con los ojos abiertos, la mirada clavada en el techo oscuro que se alzaba sobre él mientras los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza como buitres en torno a una presa indefensa. Había muchas cosas que le preocupaban, pero poco a poco, todas sus inquietudes se volvían siempre hacia un punto en común, el origen de todos sus temores: la enfermedad. Cada día en el hospital podía verlo, gente deteriorándose lenta y dolorosamente frente a la mirada impotente de sus familiares, algunos falleciendo a las pocas horas de haber sido diagnosticados pese a los esfuerzos de médicos como él por salvar sus vidas. Objetivamente, sabía que la medicina avanzaba día a día, que las probabilidades de contagiarse de alguna enfermedad graves eran escasas y que afortunadamente se encontraba en un país avanzado y a su alcance se encontraban casi todos los medios disponibles para salvar su vida en caso de que fuese necesario, pero eso no servía para frenar las preocupaciones. Temía enfermar, o que alguno de sus seres queridos enfermase, tener que ver cómo se consumían lentamente en una cama de hospital mientras él permanecía inútil, incapaz de ayudarles cuando más le necesitaban. Podía ver claramente a su amigo Bossuet entre las sábanas blancas y estériles de una habitación que olía a desinfectante y a látex, conectado un montón de monitores que marcaban la cuenta atrás de cada latido de su corazón; de dio la vuelta y a su mente acudió la imagen de Grantaire tendido en una camilla, pálido y ojeroso, con un tinte verdoso en su tez, desprendiendo el aroma dulzón de la enfermedad y la muerte. No, no, no. Sus hombros se sacudieron ligeramente al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba, presa del pánico.

-Joly, Joly, despierta -una delicada mano se posó sobre su hombro y lo agitó suavemente.- No es más que una pesadilla, _mon amour._

Como un faro en la tormenta, la voz espantó los fantasmas de aquellas horribles visiones. Con un suspiro, Joly se dio la vuelta para encarar a Jehan, y la visión de su rostro pecoso adormilado y de sus rizos pelirrojos revueltos por el contacto con la almohada fue como un bálsamo para sus temores. Poco a poco su respiración se fue calmando, permitiendo que los brazos del poeta lo envolviesen como una chaleco salvavidas y sus labios depositasen en su frente un beso, enterrando su rostro en los rojos cabellos con olor a fresas y a rosas.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? -inquirió Jehan con voz suave, deslizando una y otra vez sus dedos por la espalda del médico de forma rítmica y tranquilizadora.

Joly negó con la cabeza, suspirando levemente, sin confiar en su voz.

-Está bien, mon amour. Yo me encargaré de que esta noche solo queden para ti dulces sueños -prometió el poeta.

Cerrando los ojos lentamente, Joly se permitió una pequeña sonrisa: entre los brazos de su Jehan estaba seguro de que ninguna pesadilla perturbaría su sueño esa noche.


End file.
